


Christmas Cookies

by arieus1984



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieus1984/pseuds/arieus1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena shares her Christmas tradition with Damon. It's just a bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

Damon reached out to put his arm around Elena, but instead he found her side of the bed vacant. He opened his eyes and looked around confused. Had she left? Or was it all just some cruel dream his mind used to torture him. There were sounds coming from the kitchen so he stumbled from bed and made his way downstairs. Just as he turned the corner, he heard a cabinet slam and a soft voice cursing. 

Elena was standing with her back to him, hands on her hips, hair in a high ponytail, and mumbling to herself. Damon just leaned against the door frame and watched as she continued to open and close different doors. Apparently whatever it was she was looking for she couldn't find because she finally stopped and let out a sigh of frustration. 

"Forgive me for interrupting your rant to yourself, but what exactly are you looking for?"

Elena spun around to find Damon smiling at her, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"Damnit. It was supposed to be a surprise."

It was then that Damon noticed the array of baking goods spread out on the counters. And in the midst of the chaotic kitchen stood Elena. Even wearing the kitten covered apron she was still stunning. 

"Well, the bed got cold," He stepped towards her, "that and you seem to have turned my kitchen into a battle zone. What's with the slamming?"

Her shoulders fell slightly as she let the air out she'd been holding. Walking forward to meet him, she placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his bright blue eyes.   
"Every year, no matter what was going on, I've made Christmas cookies on Christmas Eve. It was something my mom used to do with me. Even after she was gone, Jenna still tried to keep the tradition alive." Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's muscular shoulder's and laid her head on his chest where he hands had been. 

"Christmas cookies? Umm, not sure if you've noticed, but I don't do that Christmas thing."

Elena looked up at Damon with sad eyes. "I know. But it just seems like this year I need something to remind me of who I was before all this. Not that I regret my life. But I just think that if I hold on to the things I did as a human it will keep me grounded. And not like Katherine." A shiver went through Elena as she thought of the previous Doppleganger. 

Damon kissed the top of her head and then used his hand to caress her face. Looking into her her pleading eyes, he couldn't say no. It was Elena. He'd never been able to say no to her. Pursing his lips, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Alright. Christmas cookies it is. What do you need?" 

She looked up at him, the excitement displayed across her face. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Damon squinted at her before smiling back at her. "Not lately. But if I didn't love you I wouldn't be doing this." 

He raised a finger to her lips, "Not a word to anyone. Ever."

"Deal." She hugged him tightly before walking over to one of the many bags in the room. "First things first. Put this on."

Damon caught the ball of fabric heading his way. When he held it up, he just looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "You're kidding, right?

Elena just gave him a pleading look. Damon sighed loudly before relenting. Only Elena could get him to do this. He quickly slipped the top of the apron over his head and tied the strings behind his back. Then he looked down.

"Flowers?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why can't I have the kittens?"

"Because I'm wearing it. Now stop complaining and get over here." Elena pointed to the counter beside her. "You can roll out the dough and cut the shapes out. I will be mixing." 

Elena handing Damon a handful of cookie cutters. He knew without asking that they had been in the family a while. He stared at the soft lump in front of him, lost in thought. Damon honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd done something so domestic. He kept expecting it to feel ridiculous. Instead, it just felt right. To be here with Elena in this kitchen doing something so mundane. It was as if this was where he was meant to be all along.

Shaking his head gently to shake him from his daydreams he set the metal shapes on the free space beside him and began to knead the dough. His hands worked delicately and strong as he folded it over a few times. Picking up the wooden rolling pin he began to work on making a flat, smooth, even surface to work with. He was so wrapped up in the moment that it took him a few seconds to realize he was being watched. Turning his head slightly to the side he saw Elena standing there with a smile on her face. 

 

"What?" he said defensively. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she started, "you did it perfectly. I was just thinking that I could get used to this. Maybe not the Christmas part, but the spending our lives together? It's the first time I've looked forward to having forever to spend with you." As much as he wanted to, Damon couldn't mask the look of surprise. Did she just say what he thought she'd said? 

“Do you really mean that?” he whispered, afraid to break the silence.

“What?”

“The being with me forever part?”

Elena brushed her hands against the apron before wrapping her arms around Damon. He let her pull him into the embrace but his eyes were full of hesitation and questions. Looking into those cool blue orbs, Elena gave a soft sigh.

“Before the accident, I was sure I never wanted this. This life, this curse.” Damon started to pull away but she held him in place. “ But this, right here. Us, together and happy. I could do this forever. If I had to pick my perfect moment, I would pick all the moments I get to share with you.”

Damon brushed his thumb across Elena's cheek before lightly kissing her lips. It was full of tenderness and love. There would be time for passion later. “I love you, Elena Gilbert.”

“And I love you, Damon Salvatore," she held him for a moment before playfully nudging his shoulder. "Now, get back to work. Those cookies won't make themselves!"

Damon felt the smile light up his whole face. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt this happy and content with life. "Whatever you say, dear."


End file.
